The Elixir of the Nine Dragons
by damsel0of0darkness
Summary: Here is the story of how two wanderers' journeys cross paths and entwine together; to uncover an ancient forbidden secret, to take on a whole nation, and to complete the missing link they've both been searching for.
1. Chapter I

Emperor Yamamoto gave me two secret orders that held the fate of the entire Akaviri empire: travel to the cold lands of Skyrim in search of the Elixir of the Nine Dragons and stop Maven Blackbriar from obtaining it in the process. Today my path has led me to attend a secret meeting with former member of the Dark Brotherhood, Lucienne Lachance. I will meet him at the Thieves Guild, while forming an alliance to aid in my quest.

As I enter Riften's gates I notice a Redguard girl causing quite a stir with the local guards. So I figure I've got time to kill till the meeting and want to see what the fuss is about. I approach and ask of her crimes for being arrested. With an angered voice they tell me, "This girl is wanted for stealing from our lady, Maven Blackbriar."

"Let her go. I'm sure she didn't mean to cause any harm," I ask sarcastically, but they decline and tell me she is to be executed for stealing, and I will be too if I don't leave them be.

"Ah, see that's where we have a problem. I can't allow you to kill this girl for stealing from your swine for a leader Maven. I'll take all of you on at once. Who wants to see the Night Mother first?" They all pause and laugh at me.

For a moment time stands still, as I draw my blade Kitetsu and all ten guards are slashed twenty times each. Then I say to the dead guards, "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that, so don't mind if I cut in."

I quickly grab her hand and tell her to hurry, as more guards show up and Maven Blackbriar tells them to close the gates. We run down an alleyway, dodging arrows along the way. I lift her onto the roof where we make our escape.

When she starts running towards the lake, I say, "Wait and be quiet. I see more guards are on the bridge above us."

"I can take damage," she protests, motioning to her heavy armor.

I watch her run five feet in front of me and pass out face down in the water with a poisoned arrow stuck in her back. While the guards try to recover her body I race over to it, dodging arrows and fire blasts, to grab her quickly and put her on my shoulder. I carry her to Goldenglow Estate. There seems to be no guards and it looks abandoned.

I notice her finally awaking three hours later, after I remove the arrow, clean and bandage her wound. "Glad to see your finally awake."

She turns invisible and tries to jump out the window.

"You dumbass, you're not gonna leave without taking your gear are you?" I ask, walking towards her. "You could at least tell me what your name is."

She stops in front of the window and replies, "My name is Azali and I'm going to forge more armor with a hidden stash."

I stand facing her and say, "Those weren't just your average Riften guards I slaughtered for you, you know; they were Maven Blackbriar's personal army. Which means you've stolen something important and I'm curious what."

"A flawless diamond from her house safe," she answers, not seeming to care if I know or not.

"Surely they'll send more guards after you and you're in no condition to fight. Let's just camp here for tonight and figure this out in the morning."

She tries to jump out the window anyway, and I laugh as she stumbles and falls.

"Look, I told you that you aren't in the best shape to fight right now," I say. "I want to take her down just as much as you do but your leg is paralyzed from the venom in your back; it needs to heal."

"I don't care about Maven. I can sell this jewel and get all the money I need."

"How can you sell the diamond if you can't even walk, much less enter a city, when you're currently the most wanted girl in Skyrim?"

"I know a fence in Markarth and I can turn invisible."

"Let me go with you first thing in the morning, since you can't move and could use protection."

"Why'd you save me anyway?" she asks curiously, ignoring my offer.

"I was on my way to meet with a former member of the Dark Brotherhood, when I noticed you fighting with Maven's army. I thought that you'd make a loyal ally against her," I admitted.

"I don't know what you're quarrel is with Maven, but I'm not interested in helping you exact any kind of revenge." she says while trying to move her leg. Her invisibility has finally timed out and she looks rather pale.

"Well you see, I have been at war with her ever since I trapped her husband inside the Soul Cairn. About five years ago, I was sent on a mission by my emperor to go to Skyrim and seek the means for immortality. Along that journey, Maven and I made an alliance, but then her family betrayed me and her husband absorbed one of the Nine Dragon Elixirs to become immortal. I trapped him in there and have been hunted ever since."

"Guess you'll have to let him out," she says. She still doesn't seem interested in helping me.

"Even if it was possible to free him she'd come after me. I know Maven; she is the kind of woman that never lets go of a grudge."

"Then I hope she forgets about what I did at least, but I can't say the same for you."

"Why did you steal a diamond from her?" I ask with a confused look.

"Does it matter? Aren't you trying to steal these dragon elixirs you keep talking about?"

I smile and laugh a little. "You have valid points. I like how your good at getting out of trouble."

"Well then, if you have nothing else interesting to say, I'll be finding another place to hide as soon as my leg starts moving."

"Hey, I wish you luck with that. They have guards patrolling outside the house and you couldn't handle five of them, much less an army."

"Really?" She grabs onto the window ledge so she can see for herself. "You're telling the truth. I would snipe a few with my bow before sneaking past, but I don't think I could shoot with this pain in my back."

After observing this, she slouches back down to the floor. "I'd be willing to make a deal if you're interested," she says.

"Oh, and what deal might that be?"

"If you have a health potion to give me, I'll help you defeat Maven."

"Ok, I accept. I honestly could use a partner."

"Then do you have one?"

I search my backpack. "You're just in luck. This is my last one." I give her the health potion as I help her sit up to drink it.

"It's getting late. Should we escape from here tomorrow?" she suggests.

"Yes, I think that would be best. If you like, I can stand guard while you rest?"

"Why not just barricade the door?"

"That's a good point." I proceed to place tables in front of the doors and then cast rune spells on the windows.

"Don't they know that we're hiding here?"

"I'm pretty sure they got an idea at least, but at the moment they're just patrolling the area."

"Alright."

"That should hold them now. Then what should we do about sleeping arrangements since we only have the master bed?"

"As long as you need my help to defeat Maven, I can trust that you won't try anything funny. We both need sleep if we're going to make it out of here alive."

"Yes, I agree. We need to work as a team to make it out of this in one piece. Let's get some rest."

Recovering movement in her leg, she stands up and goes to sleep on the bed. Noticing that she is still loopy from recovery, I help her into the bed and lay down next to her.


	2. Chapter II

Dawn is soon approaching. Looking at the morning sky through the window, I notice its beauty of light red color that fades to bright orange. I appreciate this before the sun rises, then I check on Azali.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well? We have a long journey ahead of us," I tell her, as I open up my bag. I grab a few sweet rolls and only the finest mead. I sit next to her, and ask if she'd like to eat and have a drink with me. I smile softly as I tear off a piece for her and pour her mead, then propose a toast: "To the death of Maven."

We then clash cups together.

"So how are we going to kill her? Do you know where we can find the Dragonborn or the best warriors?" she asks. I take a sip of mead and look out the window.

"We need to build an army, however, I am not sure where we'll obtain these soldiers. The Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood are the best assassins, but Maven has them in her pocket. And I'm not sure where the Dragonborn is these days. The last I saw him was five years ago."

"I guess we're on our own then."

"Yeah true, but I'm going to try making this a little easier on you and help you out as much as I can."

"My job is not to burden you," she argues.

"I know that. I just figured we're already facing a hard enough challenge, so no point in making it harder."

"I don't understand what you mean. What is it you think I'm not capable of?"

"No, nothing like that. I just meant that we're going to be taking on an entire army of well-trained assassins. If you don't mind, may I see your skills with a bow?"

"Would you like me to snipe a few guards through the window?"

"Yes, they would make perfect targets. Let me see what you've got."

"Then you better get ready to leave, because after that I'm sneaking out of here."

I grab the gear and unblock the back door for us, as I await her shot. "I'm ready when you are."

"I'm going to jump out this window after I shoot them," she explains. She puts on her armor over her clothes and picks up her bow.

"Would you like me to give you backup?"

"What's your plan?"

"Well as soon as you fire your first shot, I'll head out of the house and take cover behind that greenhouse. Then I'll provide backup if you need me to."

"I will take care of myself," she says, taking aim through the window.

"Ok, either way works. I'm just eager to see what your skills are."

She quickly shoots every guard in sight and jumps to the ground below. Then she starts sneaking across the bridge.

She is pretty skilled with her bow, I think to myself, as I continue to watch her take more guards undetected. I make my escape during their confusion, keeping at least thirty-feet distance to avoid getting detected.

She hides behind a tree across the bridge, waiting for me. I see three dead bodies down by the bridge as I'm following her. I loot them for gold and lockpicks.

"Hurry up before the others see you!" she whispers to me loudly, peeking out from the tree.

I notice her telling me to take cover and the guards are way too close to run, so I quickly blend in with the dead bodies. The guards stop next to me and start to notice that I'm not one of them. Before they can take action, Azali shoots them with arrows as well.

Looking up at her I smile, whispering, "Thank you for the help."

I see a guard is close behind her and point at him. Noticing my signal, she turns around and shoots him as well. "I told you to hurry," she says.

"Yeah, you definitely impressed me with your skills." I get up and brush myself off.

We notice the sky starting to get dark with a heavy storm rising fast. At that moment, a dragon appears and intense battle music starts playing in my head. Azali starts running fast away from it, which I guess would be smart if it wasn't impossible to outrun one. I pull out one of my seven swords (Raijuta the Thunder Demon) and point the blade at the dragon.

The storm starts to get worse with heavy rain pouring down, and intense lightning crackles. The dragon flies higher up into the sky to avoid the fatal blow, then immediately swoops back down for the counteroffensive. He launches the very flames of hell from his ravenous jaws, while trying to sink his teeth into us. I dodge barely but am slightly burnt from the intense flames, while my shirt catches fire. I then jump into the lake to put out the flames.

The battle becomes more intense, as the storm grows in power with lightning crashing around us. The dragon charges full speed at me and I ready my sword to counter, however, he quickly changes targets and comes after Azali. At the fear of losing her, I quickly react in a flash of time, to slide under the dragon and pierce his heart with the thunder blade Rijuta; shocking lightning from the blade, electrocuting the dragon from the inside out to ensure his death is final. With a loud screech and monstrous cry, the dragon falls. But not before falling on me.

"I killed the dragon for you. Are you okay?" I ask. She runs over to me and tries to remove the dragon. "Why thank you but you really don't have to do that."

I turn into bat form and then reform on top of the dead dragon. She is at a loss for words. "I hope I didn't frighten you…"

"How did you do that?" She stands up and steps away.

"I'm a Vampire Lord."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know how else to say this without worrying you, but I basically am a vampire in its purest form. Does this bother you?" I ask, nervous about how she might feel.

"Does that change anything?" she asks. I can't blame her for being suspicious. At least, it doesn't seem like she knows what a vampire is.

"Not really, I am still the same man as before. You just know my secret now..." I guess this pleases her because she changes the subject without a second thought.

"I wasn't any help against the dragon," she says. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back for the health potion some other way?"

"No, don't feel obligated to owe me. We're a team, so we're in this together and I've got your back."

She glances aside awkwardly. "Please don't think of it that way. I'm only helping you because I owe you for that. Otherwise, I would rather not."

"I think I've started growing pretty fond of you and I don't mind protecting you."

"Why not?" she asks, surprised.

"You're a pretty interesting and skilled young lady, so I know you can defend yourself, but even with that said, sometimes you are overwhelmed with a strong enemy like this dragon. So me being the gentleman that I am, I will stay by your side to protect you."

Something about my words angers her, but she quickly decides not to voice what it is. Instead she humbly replies, "I'm not interesting or skilled, but we can discuss this later. We have to go."

"I agree, let's go," I say while trying to hide my blushing face.

"Except which direction do you want to go from here?"

"Well, let's see. I think the best route would be to stay on the northwestern side, working our way above the mountains to avoid any more guards," I say, while pointing at my map.

"Alright."


End file.
